Back to the Caribbean
by Polygon
Summary: Elizabeth and Will's happy life is interupted when Jack Sparrow finds out about their child and comes to Port Royal for a little visit... A relative of Barbossa wants vengeance and sees the perfect chance... NEW CHAPTER: NO MERCY
1. Prologue

"That's right… Come to me, Julia!"

Will Turner reached his big, rough hands out to the infant that was taking slow and steady steps towards her father. There was a silly, toothless smile on her pale, round face as she reached out to him as well.

It was a beautiful pink sunset that glazed over the ocean, perfectly seen from the cliff where the Turner house was recently built only four years ago. It was a beautiful stone house that must have taken extra care to seem so humble. A woman with curly light brown hair walked out of this quaint house, drying her hands with a cloth.

"Elizabeth! Come see!" Will called to his wife as the infant slowly came forth. Elizabeth walked over, her bare feet making brushes on the soft grass and kneeled beside her husband. She reached out her right hand and extended her slender fingers to her daughter as she waddled over like a slow-motion penguin.

Much had happened since their adventure with the infamous, half-insane Jack Sparrow. They were married but two months after their return to Port Royal and Elizabeth refused to move into the Governor's house with Will. Instead, they built a friendly little house on a cliff overlooking the harbor. Four years later they found themselves with a daughter that became the center of their world, the apple of their eye! Her grandfather visited almost daily and she loved him dearly, always yanking off his wig or pinching his nose. The Turner family always remembered and appreciated Jack Sparrow and thought he would never return since Commodore Norrington would capture him in a flash.

"Julia! Come to mummy!" Elizabeth said softly. Julia made an innocent giggle sound as she touched her mother's hand with her own. Will placed a hand on both his wife and daughter's hands with a smile. Time seemed to stop in that wonderful, perfect moment. Suddenly, something popped into his head, which he didn't like at all:

This won't last forever… 

Will blinked and shook it off. Julia was now looking at him with her big, brown eyes and dimples. She placed her free hand on Will's wrist and held it tight as if this would be her last time touching her father.

Will stood up and when he saw Julia's saddened face, he picked her up and started tossing her into the air. She giggled and flailed her arms, just an innocent child in the company of her mother and father.

Elizabeth stood and smiled at them. "Be gentle, Will!" she nagged.

Will smiled at her and kissed his baby, holding her close to his face and turning towards Elizabeth.

"She looks a lot like me, doesn't she?"

Elizabeth clucked her tongue and said, "She does. A lot like you, but lets hope her attitude doesn't turn out like yours. It's for her own good that we never tell her about Jack. We don't want her to be hurt."

Will's face fell. "What d'you mean? Jack wouldn't hurt her!"

"I mean pirates! Promise me that you will never speak a word about pirates. I would love to tell her about Jack but I don't want her to think that pirates are okay to pal around with, even if Jack is?"

Will sighed and slowly nodded. He learned by now that Elizabeth's word was finale. He put Julia on his shoulders and the happy family walked inside their happy house, expecting a happy life.

* * *

Meanwhile….

"WE KIDNAP AND RAVAGE AND DON'T GIVE A HOOT! DRINK UP ME 'EARTIES YO HOOOOO!" Sang a rather drunk Captain Jack Sparrow as he danced around the deck, clucking his heels together. It was just now getting dark and Jack was already as drunk as ten men. Candles were lit on stairs and rails and the crew seemed to be having a party of some sort. Bottles of rum lay everywhere in a mess.

The crew watched in amusement as he did his silly little dance of happiness. They laughed when he fell and popped right up again in a fast recovery. Anamaria had her arms crossed in disapproval as Jack made a fool of himself.

"Dance with me, Annie!" Jack said, holding out a hand to her and swaying.

Anamaria seemed rather annoyed at this and replied, "You're too drunk. You'll probably have a hangover for a month."

"Suit yerself, luv!" he said, going back to his foolish dance and singing, "We're devils an' black sheep, really bad eggs! Drink up me 'earties yo ho! YO HO YO HO! A pirate's life for meeeeeeeeee!!!"

The crew laughed and drank as the night grew. Jack's painful singing carried with the soft wind on this warm summer night. Not a care in the world, these characters had. They were happy as could be and wouldn't dare think of anything that would dull their mood.

What if we never had to worry? What if we could dance and laugh and carry on without a single rainy day? IF is a very complicated word. It means that something could happen, or it might not happen at all…


	2. A Knock at the Door

_17 years later…_

"Sorry! Oh, sorry! Pardon! I can fix that!"

It wasn't very often that you see a young lady running like a lunatic through the streets. Especially if she was wearing very dressy clothes and seemed of higher class but she wasn't. She was half elegant and half low-life. I guess you really couldn't tell if you saw her, running into people, stepping on tails of innocent cats and dogs and just about killing young children. You wouldn't know what to think. To you, she might be some lunatic that stole someone's clothes but you couldn't really tell.

She was holding her shoes in her hand as she ran and her long dark brown hair was tied back in a ribbon but it was clear that it was coming undone. She ran up the small stone road up to the Governor's house and pushed through the gates. She ran up to the front door and quickly put her shoes on, fixed her hair and caught her breath before knocking on the door.

But, in fact, she didn't have to knock on the door since someone on the other side opened it. She looked at who it was and saw a maid, a man, a young man, the Governor, Elizabeth and Will all staring at her. Will and the Governor seemed angered and the young man grinned stupidly at her.

She recognized the two extra men. Their names were Franklin and Mr. Hester. She hated both of them. The Governor was always trying to fix her and Franklin up together but she despised him.

"They were just about to leave, Julia," said the Governor to her. Julia flushed with embarrassment. She was supposed to be there for lunch but she was so late it was over. The Governor looked at Julia with an angered and annoyed expression as Mr. Hester and Franklin stepped by him and walked to their carriage. Julia's eye twitched as Franklin winked at her.

"Er… Sorry I'm late…" Julia said lamely while looking at her feet. She could hear Mr. Hester's carriage drive away.

* * *

Julia sat quietly in a wooden chair back at their house while Elizabeth brushed her hair and Will paced the floor, finding the right words to say. She fidgeted with her thumbs and listened to the cackling fire and the brush dragging through her mother's hair. She tried not to listen to the _clunk_ of Will's boots.

"Well, Julia? What do you have to say for yourself?" Will finally said, stopping right in front of Julia.

"I just-" Julia tried to answer but she was interrupted.

"Didn't we tell you to be there at noon, precisely?"

"Yeah… But there's a good reason why I was late!"

"What is that, then?" said Elizabeth.

Julia looked away and combed a stray lock of hair away from her face. The real reason was that she'd fallen asleep but she knew that would be a sorry reason so she just told a simple, white lie.

"I was practicing my posture."

"Oh come off it!" Will said. This made sense, Elizabeth and Will never cared about things like that but she was sure her grandfather would. It was a stupid lie and she knew it but the last thing she wanted to do was upset her parents.

"Look," Julia started, "I just don't want to be one of those posh women who dress up all prissy and proper just for a meal."

Elizabeth seemed angered at this when she said, "Oh! So I guess I'm posh since I used to do that every day until I met Jack!"

Will looked from Elizabeth to Julia, over and over through wide eyes and not speaking a word.

Julia looked at Elizabeth and raised an eyebrow. "Who's Jack?" she asked.

Nothing more was said and Julia was sent to bed. They had almost slipped up. They had almost revealed to her the story that explained how she was a half pirate. Julia couldn't stop thinking about who this 'Jack' character was as she lay there in her bed, wide awake and wondering as always.

* * *

_Two days later…_

Twenty-one years had passed and old Jack hadn't changed at all. He was still this deranged psychopath with no meaning in life except trying to get lucky and drinking rum.

Jack had been rowing for about thirty minutes and he was just now coming into the harbor of Port Royal. He was humming the tune to "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum" and squinting in the darkness.

When he got into the shallow water, he jumped out and pushed the small rowboat onto the sandy shore. Pleased with himself, he looked around for the house on the cliff.

"Ah! There it is!" He said, starting up the hill to the edge of the cliff.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Julia looked up from her seat by the table and put her book down. She stood up and walked to the door, wondering who would visit at such a late hour. She opened the door, sighing but seemed to gain interest when she saw the crooked man with strange clothes.

"Er, is this the Turner's house, luv?" Jack asked, glancing Julia up and down with a stupid, confused face.

"Uh, yes." Julia answered, looking at him the same way.

"Wha'? You a maid or summin'?"

"No, I'm Julia Turner."


	3. What's Coming

"Wha? Tha' can't be! The Turners I know don' 'ave a daughter!" Jack said, giving Julia a confused look.

"Excuse me, but I don't even know who you are! How can I tell you if your at the right place or not?" Julia replied, becoming irritated.

"I know how ter find out," he said looking over Julia's shoulder into the house. "Will! Elizabeth! You there?"

After a few moments, Will came out of the master bedroom followed by Elizabeth. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Jack. Julia turned to the side and looked from Jack to her parents, looking as confused as Jack.

Elizabeth broke the silence saying, "I think we should talk."

* * *

"WHA' IN BLOODY 'ELL D'YOU MEAN, WOMAN?!" Jack boomed angrily as he stared at Elizabeth, shocked. Julia looked just as angry only she was staring at Will who was pretending not to be in the conversation.

"Calm yourself, Jack," Elizabeth said. It was clear that she was left to do the explaining since it was her idea in the first place.

"First, ye don' tell yer own daughter about me, the probable reason you two are married in the firs' place and then when I visit twelve years ago ye don' even tell me you 'ave a daughter!" Jack looked at Will who only said, "Wasn't my idea!"

Elizabeth sighed and said, "I didn't want Julia to think all pirates were like you. You're kind, Jack. You're a good man!"

Julia looked at Elizabeth with an angry expression and said, "I know damn well how pirates are!" Jack raised his eyebrows at her language and Elizabeth's mouth dropped in shock.

"There's something else you should know," Will said. Everyone looked at him, awaiting for what he had to say. "When I met Jack, I found out how the curse worked and it was my blood they needed. The blood of a pirate. That means that you have pirate blood as well."

Everyone was now looking at Julia who had a look of disgust and confusion on her face. A pirate? I'm a pirate? She thought. She looked at Elizabeth and said, "What about her? Are there any secrets you'd like to share about her?"

Elizabeth frowned and warned, "Watch your mouth, Julia!"

Jack just kept looking from person to person until he met Will's eyes. Jack started moving his eyebrows up and down and in a strange way which made Will chuckle but he quickly turned it into a cough and tried to seem serious.

"So," he said, glaring at the smiling Jack for making him laugh, "what are you doing here?"

Jack's face turned serious as well and he scooted up in his chair, closer to the rest. "I heard from a friend a' mine that Barbossa had a nephew. I heard that he's lookin' fer vengeance and how he'd going ter do it is kill a person that each me an' Will care about. Now, I thought he would some after Elizabeth but now tha' I see you got a daughter, I think that's who he's after on your part. I was comin' to warn you. He's comin' here first so I got me crew ter come here and wait until he comes so tha' we could catch 'em before they got to close ter Port Royal."

Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hand and Julia looked at the floor. Will smiled slightly and said, "Why would you go through such trouble just to warn us, Jack?"

Jack squirmed in his seat and said, "Yer a good man. Deserve a family an' all…"

Will and Elizabeth smiled. Jack looked up and grinned at them before looking at Julia.

"I can see yer not a eunuch, Will. Glad ter hear it."

* * *

Jack stayed the night in their house but as soon as it turned into morning, he left to sneak out of the harbor and back to the Black Pearl again. Julia stayed in her room that whole day and didn't even come out to eat. When Elizabeth checked on her, she just mumbled something like, "Trying to sleep." Or "I don't feel good!"

A few days went by and Jack came up every night to tell them news about what was going on with Barbossa's nephew. And every night he walked to Julia's bedroom door and asked, "Are you alright, luv?" Julia didn't answer. The Governor was a wreck when he heard about what was going on. They made him promise not to tell Commodore Norrington and that Jack and his crew will get rid of them before they even reached the harbor.

What Julia was doing inside her room was reading. She was reading any book she could find about pirates, combat and swordsmanship. She learned the meaning of the Jolly Roger flag and the white flag, she learned about pirate lingo and she even read a book about how to join a pirate crew. All these books were given to her by Will. Now she understood that he was using them as clues. He was waiting for her to ask why he gave her them but she never asked.

* * *

One night, Julia went outside the house to the edge of the cliff. She could barely see the Black Pearl way off and nowhere near the harbor. She'd learned a few nights ago that Jack was afraid of being seen by Norrington.

Her eyes traveled to a small spec appearing out in the ocean. It was getting closer and she knew what it was. It was a ship. She waited a few more minutes as it got closer and she was certain that it was a ship. She saw the Jolly Roger flag and everything. She knew who was in it.

She knew what was coming.

* * *

**Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story except the ones not featured in the movie or script.**


	4. The Commodore's lady friend

Julia kept watching and waiting for the Black Pearl to start off after the ship. The Black Pearl didn't move an inch. Julia waited a few more minutes. Nothing happened. The silence was unbearable for she knew that by now there should be cannons and gunshots going off and smoke all over the place but it was still clear.

She said an ugly curse word before stomping inside to get Will and Elizabeth. She went inside their room and started yelling franticly.

"There's a ship coming up to the harbor! Get up! Jack isn't doing anything about it!" she cried, shaking Will.

Will grumbled in his sleep and rolled over on his other side. Julia sighed with frustration and said, "It's happening! He's coming! Get up!"

Will opened one of his eyes and glanced around for a moment before sitting up in the bed. He snorted and looked at Julia.

"What were you saying?" he said with a hoarse voice.

"Oh just come on!" Julia grabbed Will's arm and pulled him out of bed and dragged him outside. She let go of his arm when they were out and ran to the very edge of the cliff shouting, "See! See! It's a pirate ship! Look! There's the Jolly Roger!"

Will walked next to her and studied the ship with a hand to his chin. "It's too dark, how can you tell if it's the Jolly Roger flag?"

Julia looked closer and suddenly felt extremely stupid. It wasn't the Jolly Roger flag; it was an ordinary Caribbean flag that just seemed darker than before since it was about two in the morning.

Julia looked at him and tried to think of an explanation. Her face brightened when she figured out the perfect one.

"What ordinary ship would sail at this time at night?"

Will considered this and squinted his eyes harder at the ship. He mumbled something before realizing what it was.

"That's the Commodore's ship, Julie."

"What's he doing sailor around?!"

"I don't know but I'm going back to bed," Will said, annoyed as he walked back into the house.

Julia watched the ship for about thirty more minutes, watching it pull into the harbor. When people started coming out of the ship, she tried her hardest to see if there were any swashbuckling characters. There wasn't. All she saw was a few sailors and then she saw a woman come out. She was beautiful with flowing blond hair and dressed in particularly fancy clothes. After she came out, Julia saw the Commodore.

* * *

Julia stayed awake that whole night. Was that the Commodore's wife? Why were they arriving in the middle of the night? Julia had a feeling that trouble was going to start. She knew how Commodore Norrington acted around Elizabeth and didn't like it at all.

The next morning she decided to go to the Governor's house and see what was going on. She knocked hard on his door and another maid answered this time. Julia ignored her "Hello!"s and bumped passed her. She opened the doors to the study without knocking and walked in.

"Grandfather, do you know anything about…" Julia blurted but stopped when she saw them.

The Commodore and the woman she saw earlier were sitting with the Governor, chatting until Julia barged in. Everyone turned to look at her and her face flushed. The woman smiled and the corner of Commodore Norrington's mouth twitched.

"Julia! What a nice surprise! Here, come meet Commodore's lady friend, Fran!" said the Governor.

Julia smiled weakly and sat next to the Governor. He smiled even more and said, "Fran, this is my granddaughter Julia! Commodore, you remember Julia, don't you?"

"Yes, I remember," said Commodore Norrington while looking at Julia with no expression.

Fran stuck out her hand with a cheeky smile and said, "Nice to meet you!"

Julia forced a smile and shook her hand. Then, she turned to the Governor and said, "Well, uh… I was going to ask you something but I can see you're busy so I'll just go…"

The Governor sighed and said, "Very well. See you tomorrow at lunch!" It was obvious that he thought she was going to tell him more about Barbossa's Nephew.

Before Julia reached the door, Commodore Norrington said, "Tell your mother to come down and visit, wont you?"

Julia grimaced and nodded. _Fat chance,_ she thought.

* * *

That night when Jack came, Julia actually came out of her room. Jack was already sitting there, chatting with Elizabeth and Will. Julia took a chair beside Elizabeth and sat, looking at Jack.

"Did you see it?" she asked, interrupting Will who was saying something to Jack already.

"Don't be rude!" said Elizabeth.

"See what, luv?" Jack said, looking at her.

"The ship last night."

"Er… No, but I 'ad Cotton on the lookout last night and he didn't tell me it was the right one so I had no worries."

"He never tells you anything, you mangy rat!" she said while standing up, going to her room and slamming the door.

Jack looked around with a confused face as if he'd just missed what happened. "What's with her?"

Will sighed and rubbed her forehead. "She's just so wild these days…"

"Hey, she's a pirate, mate."


	5. Frere Jacques

Elizabeth had been worried about Julia ever since that day. She'd locked herself in her room and didn't leave for two days. Elizabeth sat by the fire, looking at the hallway that led to Julia's room until Will came home from the blacksmith's shop.

"How is she?" he asked one night while taking off his coat and looking at the hallway door, wishing he knew how to make her feel better.

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head, gazing into the fire. "We should have told her about all this mess that happened before. Maybe it wouldn't have been so hard knowing that…" she stopped and sniffed, combing hair away from her face. She sighed and continued, "Will, she could die! Jack must have been telling the truth since he came all this way!"

"Shhh, shhh…" Will murmured, pulling up a chair to sit by Elizabeth. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head so he could see her face. It was red and tear stained as it glowed with the flickering firelight. Will smiled and stroked her trembling lips with his thumb, coming closer to her.

"It isn't your fault," Will said. "It'd be hard on anyone, especially Julia but she'll thank us. It was right. We need to be strong, for her. We need to protect her and we can't do it alone, that's why Jack came. He cares about us and for Julia too. Everything is going to be all right, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sniffed once more and smiled weakly. Will leaned in close and kissed her deeply and passionately for her reassurance as well as his own.

Julia watched silently, peering through the small crack in the door. She smiled at them, so deeply in love still. Still having that burning, passionate love for each other that she knew existed long ago.

* * *

The next morning was just as normal as any other day. Elizabeth went to the Governor's house and Will went to the blacksmith's shop that now belonged to him. Julia waited until they were gone to some out. She ate the food that was set out on the table for her and went outside. She spent all morning looking over the ocean from the cliff and watching ships come and go in the harbor, glancing every now and then at Jack's ship far by the rocks, discreet and out of site. She laughed at Jack whenever he slipped or got slapped by Anamaria.

Around noon, Elizabeth came back. She smiled when she saw Julia outside for once, her hair blowing in the wind and her cheeks becoming rosy from the harsh morning sun. She walked over and sat by Julia, singing a silly song.

"Frere Jacques, Frere Jacques…" she started. Julia looked at her with a smile. Together they sang:

"Frere Jacques,

Frere Jacques,

Dormez vous?

Dormez vous?

Sonnez les matines,

Sonnez les matines,

Din din don!

Din din don!"

They laughed together when they were finished. Elizabeth smiled and kissed Julia's forehead. "Do you remember me singing that to you when you were little girl?" she asked, cocking her head.

Julia nodded. Elizabeth would sing it to her every morning and afterwards would say, "Get up, Brother John! Morning bells are ringing!" Julia missed that.

They sat there, singing the song over and over as they watched the ocean and listened to the brush of grass, the crashing waves and smelling the sweet dirt mixed with the smell of the ocean. The smell of summer.

Julia was wearing a sleeveless white dress with a tight brown vest over it. Her long dark brown hair was fanned out over her shoulders in a mess of tangles. Her heart shaped face was tainted with freckles and sunburn. Elizabeth had her hair back in a bun, her porcelain skin was also starting to get brown as they stayed there in the sunlight, singing nonsense songs without a care.

It all ended so fast and so merciless. In the middle of them singing the English version, a cannon went off. They looked down towards the Black Pearl and saw Jack shouting like a lunatic and the crew running around franticly. More cannon shots. Elizabeth screamed and pointed at the horizon. Julia looked closer and then she saw it. Not one ship, but at least twelve ships were coming into the harbor.

Elizabeth grabbed Julia and pulled her to her feet. They started running into town, screaming at people that Port Royal was coming under attack. They banged open the door to the blacksmith's shop and saw Will forging another sword. He looked up and smiled at them.

"Will! It's happening! Tons of them! Lots of ships coming! Go with Jack, I need to hide Julia!" Elizabeth shouted, tightening her grip of Julia's arm as she pulled her into the closet at the back of the shop. She locked Julia in and said through the door, "Stay here! I'm going with them!"

"Mum! No!" Julia shouted, trying to open the door but Elizabeth was already gone with the key.

The most perfect day.

The worst ending imaginable.


	6. Port Royal's Second Attack

Note: The part in the last chapter where Elizabeth and Julia were singing Frere Jacques was a dream of mine. I was dreaming I had a daughter about six years old and we were singing that song. Anyways, just sharing… Or maybe I just told you this so the chapter would be longer, you scallywag reviewers?!?

"Oh! Hey, watch it! That's me foot you just stepped on!"

Jack was dipping and dodging every which way to get through the streets of the town where people were running around, franticly trying to find out what was going on. Some of them screamed at the sight of Jack saying, "He's back! He's back! Pirate!"

Jack ignored them mostly for he was concentrating on his cowardly act of going and asking the Commodore to assist them. Whoever told him about the attack failed to mention the extremely large crew Barbossa's nephew had. He ran up to the fort and started shouting for someone to open the doors.

A soldier looked over the edge of the fort from where he was standing on the wall and said, "Hey! What be your purpose of all that yellin'?"

Jack panted, pointing to the screaming people down in town and then at the series of ships that were now sending out little rowboats with pirates in them. The soldier took a while to figure out why the people were freaking out. When he finally got it, he shouted to someone below saying, "Get the Commodore! Port Royal is being attacked by pirates!" He looked back down at Jack, studying his face more. He turned back and said to the person, "Jack Sparrow has returned, too! Tell him that!"

Jack frowned. "Well that's not very good…" he said before running like hell when the doors began to open and soldiers started chasing him.

So much was going on! Julia was locked in a closet, Will and Elizabeth were preparing to fight the pirates with Jack's crew and Jack was running for dear life from the soldiers that were chasing him all across town armed with guns and whatnot.

Back on the Pearl, Elizabeth and Will had climbed aboard and were helping with the cannons.

"We'll never be able to take all of them! There's a dozen ships!" said Elizabeth while loading a gun.

"Jack went to get the Royal Navy," said Gibbs. "Where be he? Blast that Jack!"

The twelve ships were firing cannons at the Black Pearl as well as the town itself. They were now replacing their friendly merchant flags with Jolly Rogers. Two of the ships were heading towards the Pearl and the crew was panicking.

"What do we do, Gibbs?!" Anamaria shouted.

"Dead…. Man…Tell…No…Tales! BRAAAWK! Gimme the red one! Savvy?" said Cotton's parrot.

"We'll do what we can 'till Jack gets back!" shouted Mr. Gibbs. "Cotton's parrot is right! We need to try anyways!"

A battle broke out between the two ships and the Black Pearl. The Pearl managed to blow a hole in one of them before it got too close and it started to take on water. Jack's crewmembers swung over to the second ship and fought while Elizabeth shot her gun from the Black Pearl.

Meanwhile, Julia had found a hatchet in the closet and was working on chopping the door handle off. It took a while before it broke but when it did, a whole side of the door broke off and fell over, making clouds of dust. Julia, pleased with herself took two of her father's swords by the cackling fire that seemed to be newly sharpened.

_Bang._

Julia looked towards the door where the sound had come from. Captain Jack Sparrow had managed to break through one of the two doors and was standing in the dust, coughing and glancing around.

"Jack! What's going on? Where's my mum? Is she safe?" Julia asked all at once, walking over to Jack.

Jack's eyes widened at the voice and turned to look at her. He grunted and said, "They're back on the Pearl, puttin' up one o' the most bravest fights in the world! I think…"

"What does that mean?!"

"Erm… We're easily out numbered, luv, but don' worry! I personally went to get help!"

Julia glared at him before spitting on the ground between them. Jack frowned as he watched her push past him and head for the door.

"Hey you! You can' just go out there! They're probably already on shore!" Jack said, grabbing her arm.

"Unlike you, I won't be a coward and hide away in a blacksmith's store. I'm going to fight!" Julia protested, slapping Jack's hand which quickly made him withdraw and give her a look.

"A young lass like yerself can' just go out there!" said Jack.

"I'm not a child, Jack! I'm a woman!" Julia shouted, pushing Jack's shoulder with her fingers as is challenging him. Jack shot her a look of confusion.

"I promised Will that I wouldn't let you go off if I ran into ye while getting' help!" Jack said, getting angered and stepping up to Julia, looking down at her with a surprisingly serious face. "He's comin' after you, you're not going anywhere."

Julia looked him square in the eye and said, "If he's after me, then what is he after that you hold dear?"

Jack hesitated, as if he were afraid to tell the truth. After a moment, he said sadly, "He's comin' after me ship."

Julia snorted and said, "Well, good luck with that, Captain Sparrow!" She turned and started walking out, ignoring what he'd said about her not to leave.

Jack stared after her a moment before running out in front of the door and saying, "Sorry, luv. I owe it to Will."

He bent down, grabbed Julia around the waist and hoisted her up onto his shoulder. Julia shouted curse words and beat on Jack's back.

"What are you doing, you bastard?!" Julia shouted as Jack carried her through the streets, unfazed by the confusion and screams and whatnot.

"Taking ye to the fort. Safest place at the moment, luv."

Many curses, punches in the back of the head and kicks in the groin later, they reached the fort. Most of the soldiers were down on the shore fighting pirates while the rest of them only guarded the fort. Jack looked up at the soldier he saw earlier.

"Hello mate! It's me again!" Jack shouted. Julia took Jack's hat and threw it somewhere but he didn't notice.

* * *

"Son of a… Ow! Lemme go you rat!" Julia shouted as Commodore Norrington held onto her arm tight and pulled her towards his office.

"Terribly sorry, Miss Turner but according to Jack Sparrow, you've gone mad and want to join the pirates in the fight against my men." Commodore said, opening the door to his office.

"He's a lying scoundrel! Do you really believe him?!" Julia shouted while trying to pry her arm free. Norrington pushed her into the small office where she nagged against the opposing wall.

"I have to help my mum and dad!" Julia said, wincing as the pain in the back of her head.

Commodore Norrington grabbed the handle to the door, about to close it until he said, "You're parents have chosen a path that could cause them death. I won't let you stop them."


	7. The Dauntless and Captain Huck

"Elizabeth!!! Let go of her!"

Will was having a rather hard time himself since both him and Elizabeth were being bound with ropes and gagged with cloths. The crew was already in the brig of the opposing ship they were fighting.

Elizabeth screamed as three pirates felt her up, laughing. Will was fighting to get free with all his might to help Elizabeth but the two pirates that were bounding him had already pushed him down the stairs to the brig.

He was pushed into an empty cell across from Jack's crew and when Elizabeth finally came, she was put into an empty one beside his own. Her face was red and tear stained and the crew was looking around aimlessly with defeat. Will struggled with his ropes to try and get a knife in his pocket. He found it and began slicing the ropes around his chest off. Once free, he reached back behind his head and untied the gag.

"Where is that damn Jack?!" said Joshamee Gibbs.

"Muurth frugnthmm!" said Elizabeth through her gag.

"They're probably taking the Pearl as we speak! Barbossa's nephew will already have Jack's debt repaid! He has Elizabeth now and we're all damned at this point!" said Anamaria.

"No, Jack said he wants my daughter, Julia as well." Will said, looking down. It must be hard knowing that your wife and child could be dead within the next three days.

The crew went silent, except for Cotton's parrot that said, "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"We didn't know ye had a daughter!" said Gibbs, astonished.

"Didn't Jack tell you?" said Will.

There was a series of mutters from the crew for their answer of 'no'.

* * *

"MY SHIP! MY SHIP! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THEY DOING WITH MY SHIP?!?" screamed Jack from the same spot where he had fell over twenty one years ago.

"Watch your tongue!" said Murtogg, watching them take away Jack's ship as well.

Jack, Murtogg and Mullroy were the only ones at the fort for the moment. Murtogg and Mullroy were stuck guarding (again) while the rest of the soldiers fought the pirates.

Jack began taking off his coat, getting ready to jump into the harbor but Mullroy caught his arm and pulled him back.

"It's just a ship, mate!" said Mullroy.

Jack stared at him as if he'd just said the dirtiest word ever invented. "Just a ship? Just a _SHIP_?!"

Jack started at Mullroy, throwing a punch to his stomach and Mullroy trying to get away. Murtogg was shouting at Jack while trying to pull him from Mullroy. They all went still when they heard a blood-curdling scream coming from Commodore Norrington's office. They turned and started towards it.

"Er… Hello?" said Mullroy while knocking gently on the door.

"GET ME OUT!" shouted Julia while throwing herself against the door once again.

"Stand back," said Jack. He went foreword and kicked the door open in one swift move. Julia jumped out in a rage, grabbing Jack around his neck and throwing him to the ground. She started throwing punches to his face and Murtogg and Mullroy struggled to pull her off of the screaming Jack but she hit Murtogg in a very uncomfortable place that made them stop.

Jack grabbed her wrists and looked up at her through his black eye and while spitting out a tooth.

"What be yer problem?!" Jack shouted standing up and pulling Julia to her feet along with him though she was still trying to come at him.

"What is my problem?! YOU are my problem! Why did you bring me here?! I need to go help my mum and dad! Where are they?! If anything happened to them I'll kill you!" Julia shouted all in one breath. She had been crying, you could tell from her bloodshot eyes and dried, tear-stained face.

"Julia! Julia, luv, they've been kidnapped by Barbossa's nephew but they're all right! I saw them, they didn't go onto the main boat!" Jack said, feeling somewhat responsible.

"How the hell do you know they weren't taken onto the 'main ship?'" Julia said, sniffing.

Jack took her hand and led her to the ledge. He pointed to the ship that Will and Elizabeth were on and then he pointed to the ship that was farthest away from the other ships. That ship seemed older and must bigger. Its flag not only had the Jolly Roger but it had an hourglass symbol.

Murtogg and Mullroy looked at each other sadly. Sighing, Murtogg looked at Jack and Julia by the ledge and said, "Ya know, I don' think it'd be such a problem if we let you two go… No one is watching the Dauntless at the moment…"

Jack turned to look at them with a wide grin on his face. Commodore Norrington would be too busy fighting to deal with them while they sailed away.

* * *

Thanks to Mullroy and Murtogg, Jack and Julia knew where the Dauntless was exactly. They were able to get aboard pretty easily since the Royal Navy was too busy fighting the very persistent pirates who seemed to be coming from nowhere.

Once aboard, Jack instructed Julia how to hoist the sail. It was very difficult and involved a lot of jerking motions. Jack went to the wheel and started cruising the Dauntless out of the harbor, unnoticed by Commodore Norrington or anyone for that matter. It was getting pretty dark and confusion was everywhere in this battle.

"Julia," Jack said from the wheel while looking out to the horizon.

"Yes, Sparrow?" Julia said angrily. She was mad at him for taking her to the fort as well as making her deal with the sail.

"I can' help but feel a tad responsible for all this… I mean, I could'a jus' attacked them way out an' away from Port Royal…"

Julia didn't say anything. She was worried and scared. Pirates were merciless beings with no conscience. She was worried about Will and Elizabeth and about herself.

* * *

"Well, well, well… Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann…"

"It's Mrs. Turner, now."

"Pardon, Mrs. Turner. I hear you're both friends with ol' Jack Sparrow, eh?"

Will was glaring at the man before them. He had shaggy brown hair, goatee and gray eyes. He wore a dark colored coat and a tri-pointed hat with a feather. His face was tan and had various scars on it. He looked young but he sounded much older. The voice of a serious man.

"My name is Captain Huck Barbossa," said the man. "I believe that you, Will Turner, and Jack Sparrow took part in the death of my dear uncle.

Elizabeth looked at Will. They were all on the deck of the Captain's Ship, called the Rogue Founder.

"Why would you care about him? You're all pirates!" said Will.

"Aye, indeed. But before my dearest uncle died, he told me about a secret cove. A cove where Blackbeard the pirate's life's treasure is. You wouldn't expect a pirate from America to have his treasure down here but it's pretty damn smart." Explained Huck. "Blackbeard is one of the most successful pirates in the sea. His treasure'd be huge. Now that my uncle is dead, I'll never know where that cove is."

He walked up to Will, looking him straight in the eye.

"I'll make ye suffer, no doubt about that."


	8. Will's Rage and Jack's Plan

Jack looked out to the twelve ships and identified the one that he recognized to be the one his crew was currently being captive on. He grunted as he saw a very dirty looking pirate shout orders on the Black Pearl. His ship.

They were heading out and, according to Jack, were going to pick up their crew and then go to the main ship. It sounds like all the ships were far away from each other and they were. All of them were anchored and most of them were empty since the pirates were fighting in Port Royal.

Julia was glaring at Jack as if hoping to burn a hole through him. She noticed that he had gotten his hat back, no doubt when she was still in Commodore Norrington's office.

* * *

"Pick up the pace, you scallywag," Cotton's parrot kept screeching for no identified reason. The crew was going mad hearing the bird go on and on with worthless lines.

"OPPORTUNE MOOOOOOMENT!" screeched the bird. He must have picked that one up from dear ol' Jack.

"If that bloody bird says another damn thing I'll kill it!" said Anamaria.

"Wait," said Gibbs, looking up at the ceiling of the brig, "listen…"

There was clinging of swords and shouts and whatnot coming from above deck. After a few moments of silence, a man came clunking down the stairs to the brig.

"So this is my crew? Couldn't even defend me own ship!" Jack said while grabbing a ring of keys off the hook and unlocking the crew's cell.

There came a few murmurs from the crew as they went on deck and over to the Dauntless. Once onboard, Julia was able to sit back while the crew managed the ship. To get to the main ship, they had to pass two other ships that were in the way.

While passing the first ship, nothing happened. No cannons or gunshots. But when they approached the second ship they had to swing over and fight the pirates until they surrendered. The Dauntless and Jack's crew cruised over to the Rogue Founder, alert and ready.

Jack looked closer at the faces on deck as they got ever so much closer. He saw Will and Elizabeth as well as the face of a young man. Elizabeth looked over at the Dauntless and her face brightened until Huck came from behind her. He grabbed her arm and sliced a dagger through it without warning. After that, all hell broke loose. Will started at Huck, Jack's crew swung over to the Rogue Founder and a fight broke out.

Julia watched from the Dauntless, as Jack instructed. Her hands were shaking and she was biting her lip until it bled. Elizabeth was fighting alongside Will and Jack. Julia looked at Captain Huck and for a split second, their eyes met. It seemed to last forever with his dark and scarred face looking at her sunburned freckled face. And during that everlasting second, Captain Huck smiled an evil grin at Julia before returning to his duel with Joshamee Gibbs.

Julia kept staring at Huck, her eyes wide and a look of shock on her face. That was the man that wanted to kill her and her mother. That was the man that stole Captain Jack Sparrow's ship. That was the man that wanted to ruin her father's life.

She was so caught up in her awful thoughts of hate that she didn't even see the pirate that swung over to the Dauntless. She screamed as he grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder, much like Captain Jack did before. Julia screeched as they swung over. Will looked over at them and his eyes went dark and angry.

Will started at the pirate, slicing his chest before stabbing him in the stomach. Julia fell onto the deck of the Rogue Founder and rolled a few times in all the confusion and fighting. She was about to get up when she saw a boot coming at her head. It hit hard, breaking the skin on her forehead and causing her to bleed.

All she could hear was the sound of her loving father crying out to her. Everything else was muffled and silent. She heard Cotton's parrot say another line and then she blacked out completely.

* * *

"Damn it! That bastard!"

Will was screaming at the top of his lungs while going around kicking barrels and throwing rum bottles. Jack and his crew only watched in pity as the man suffered.

"Shiver me timbers!" Cotton's pirate screeched as it was hit with a boot thrown by Will.

Will continued his rage, running around the deck of the Dauntless and cursing. He stopped suddenly and came down on his knees, sobbing. He held his head and cried. Seeing a man cry was horrible to watch.

Everything was silent except for Will's shouts until Jack walked over with his boots clunking against the wood. It was dark; around midnight and the league of pirates were already gone with Elizabeth and Julia.

"Will," Jack said softly while kneeling down to him. "Will, don' beat yourself up. There was nothin' you could do."

Will looked up at Jack, his face red and his eyes angry. "Why the hell do you care?!" he shouted. "All they took was that piece of junk you own called a ship!"

Jack seemed offended by this but quickly shook it off. He was silent for a moment until he said, "Huck… He wants Blackbeared's treasure, right? I know where it is! It's in a cove in Mexico. If we catch up with Huck then we can tell him 'bout it an' you can get yer family back!"

Will listened silently. He stood up and walked over to the railing, running his rough hand over it while he considered the matter. With a sigh, he turned back to Jack.

"I trust you Jack. I won't ask how you know such a thing but I have nothing else to lose." He said, a small and weak grin gracing his lips as he walked over to Jack. "I have nothing now, Jack. He took my life."

Jack smiled and held out his hand. "He took what he could. He's not giving it back. Now it's our turn." He said.

Will took his hand and shook it. He knew the old motto by now. "Take what you can."

"Give nothing back."

* * *

Elizabeth held Julia close, running her fingers through her hair and whispering words of encouragement. They were in a dark, cold room with the door locked. They had lost track of time during the past few hours while being on the Rogue Founder.

Julia said nothing. She was staring at the door, her face blank and her eyes cold. Elizabeth's words couldn't help her. She knew that sooner or later that door was going to open and they were going to die.

Julia looked up at her mother. Elizabeth went silent and looked down at her. All was quiet until Julia's knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the floor. She started crying and pulling her hair. Elizabeth kneeled down and held Julia's face.

Julia stared at her through bloodshot eyes. Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Julia's forehead. They looked at each other in silence before Julia started singing alone.

"Are you sleeping…?"

* * *

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! They really got me into the mood to write this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and keep in mind that the next chapter is coming up!**


	9. No Mercy

**Note: The movie you saw was inaccurate. Pirates are merciless people who kill in the worse ways without thinking twice, unlike POTC who take prisoners way too much. I'm trying my best to make it seem like the real deal. If you think I'm doing a good job, REVIEW**

* * *

Only one day had passed since pirates abducted them. They spent that day mainly sleeping and trying to figure out where they were. The room had no windows or holes so it was dark all the time. Julia and Elizabeth lost track of time and believed it to be nighttime when it was noon.

Julia stared at the door. Elizabeth lay asleep beside her, unaware of the horrid thoughts swimming through Julia's head. She knew how pirates killed. They could tie one of them to the anchor and let them drown. They could tie a rope around their waist, throw them over board and let them be chopped to death under the ship.

_Just do it already,_ Julia thought, _Just do it… Don't make us wait… Don't make us think… Get it over with…_

Bang.

Elizabeth sat up and looked at the door, where the noise had come from. A pirate stood there with a crooked grin slapped across his dirty face and a rope in his hand.

"Your day's come," he said simply, reaching down and grabbing Julia's arm. Elizabeth jumped to her feet and snatched Julia away from him, holding her close. The pirate snickered and ordered them to follow him.

Elizabeth held onto Julia as they made their way down the narrow hallway below deck. She started whispering, "Don't be scared," to her daughter as she ran her fingers through her hair, tears forming in her eyes and staining her porcelain skin red. Julia said nothing but held onto Elizabeth tight and looked straight ahead.

They reached the end of the passageway to where a ladder was that lead to the deck. The pirate pushed Elizabeth up the ladder against her will, ignoring her shrieks and curses. When he pushed Julia up, she said nothing but did as she was told.

Elizabeth and Julia squinted in the sun once they were on top. It was a bright, cloudless day, perfect for sailing. Elizabeth looked around nervously and noticed that they had anchored. The members of the crew were standing all around deck by the wooden rails, watching them. The ten other ships had anchored too, forming a circle around the Rogue founder. The black pearl lay off to the side like rubbish.

"I've waited long enough," said a voice coming from the upper deck where the wheel was. Julia and Elizabeth looked up to see Captain Huck Barbossa staring down at them, his eyes cold.

"The treasure I seek shall never be found… The fortune I long for will never exist… The power I crave will never be satisfied…" he said, stepping down the stairs. He reached the bottom and stood, watching Julia and Elizabeth unblinkingly. "Thanks to William Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. Your husband and father."

He stepped closer, a grin dancing across his face as he circled them slowly. He continued, "So I thought, 'death.' And then I imagined a new way to have my vengeance. Death would be too nice for old Will. So I thought, 'Why not make him live a long and miserable life before being doomed to Davie Jone's Locker?' It was brilliant."

He chuckled before continuing, "As for Jack, well, he cares for no one but himself… And that ship. He loves that ship, he does. I took it. Will loved you two. I took you, and soon I will take your lives."

Elizabeth squirmed but held onto Julia tight as she started into Huck's eyes with anger as well as fear. Huck stopped right in front of Elizabeth and smiled down at her. He put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head higher, making her crane her neck.

"Would be a shame to lose such a fine creature, though… And I could use some entertainment tonight…" said Captain Huck with a wicked smile.

Julia, who was quiet the whole while, broke out in fury. She shouted and cursed as she went at Captain Huck. She laced her fingers around his throat and squeezed. Huck, surprised at this, toppled backwards so Julia was on top of him. She started punching his face much like how she did with Jack. She screeched as she felt hands tighten around her arms and waist and she was pulled onto her feet by Captain Huck's crew.

They held her back as she fought to get free. Captain Huck scrambled to his feet, wiping blood from his lip as he approached Julia. Elizabeth shouted and tried to push him back as he got close to Julia but he pushed her off to the side.

Huck looked Julia in the eye, his face darker than ever. Julia stared right back at him, showing that he did not faze her at all.

Huck drew back his fist and then extended it, bashing it into Julia's face. Elizabeth screamed, the crew hooted and Huck laughed as Julia's nose and mouth started bleeding. Only a second passed before he threw another one. It made her nose bleed more and she spit out a tooth that had been knocked out. Still, Julia didn't speak. She stared at Huck with an angry face, not showing any emotion at all.

Julia could hear Elizabeth crying. She could hear the roar of the crew and the crash of the sea. That is, until Huck went off to her side and threw a punch straight at her ear. It started to bleed, badly and Julia could feel herself fading out. All she could hear now was a ringing noise. She felt Huck's fist hit her stomach and knock the wind out of her, making her spit out blood in her desperate attempt to breathe.

More punches to her face, gut, ears and he even slapped her face, leaving a red mark. Julia held out all she could until she couldn't any more. The stinging in her face, the pumping hot feeling in her ears and the blood pouring down her shirt. Her knees buckled below her and she fell, unconscious.

* * *

Two days later, Jack was sitting on a barrel by the wheel at dusk in the fog, staring out at nothing. The rest of the crew were below deck, eating. He started humming a nonsense song until he heard footsteps. He looked to see Will, staring at him with a look of worry on his face.

"Hey there, mate," Jack said with a grin as Will came and sat next to him on another barrel.

"Good evening," Will said, looking away.

Jack looked at him in confusion, cocking his head as he considered what was wrong until he remembered the whole ordeal. He remembered he was still sailing on the Dauntless.

"D'you think they're still alive?" Will asked.

Jack seemed surprised at this until he remembered that Will wasn't after the Black Pearl as Jack was.

"O' course! We'll catch up with 'em, savvy!" Jack said, hoping to cheer Will up.

Will sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. When he married Elizabeth, she became her world. He vowed to protect her and provide for her. And then Julia was born and he vowed to raise her to be as fair and as kind as Elizabeth.

He vowed to live for them. He vowed to die for them.

And those vows are still alive.

* * *

**Note: Well? Not much to do with the plot but I'll try and make a better chapter later on! Review! Keep reviewing until you BLOW UP!**


	10. Trade for the map

**HUZZAH FOR UPDATES! Well, it's been a couple o' months since I updated this story but school's been really crazy and I sorta forgot about it… Anyway, another chapter for all you scallywag reviewers!**

* * *

"This is it! This is it! We're going to save them!"

Will was shouting with glee as the eleven ships of Huck Barbossa as well as the Black Pearl came into sight over the horizon. The dauntless was approaching them fast and the white flag was already raised despite Jack's protests against it.

The crew heard shouts coming from the ten ships as they became aware that a ship was approaching. All went quiet as Huck Barbossa shouted at them that the white flag was up. As the Dauntless came near, Jack and Will prepared to swing overboard to the Rogue Founder.

They made it inside the circle of ships but it was quickly closed afterwards. Anamaria anchored right next to Huck's ship and Will and Jack swung over immediately, Jack thinking of his beloved ship and Will thinking about his wife and daughter.

"What is your purpose, Sparrow? You're easily outnumbered, can't you see?" Huck said, pushing through the crowd of pirates opposite of Jack and approaching them.

"Aye, that is clear as day to me." Jack said. "As you may already know, there is a famous pirate from the states called BlackBeard."

Huck's pirate crew gasped and chatted excitedly unlike Huck who looked at Jack boredly.

"I can tell you where his long lost treasure be… In exchange for Will's family and my ship."

The pirates hooted in joy.

"Now, now," Huck said, "Why would you think that I'd believe you? This could be a lie just to get the worthless women and even more worthless ship back…"

Will clenched his fists at this and Jack looked shocked.

"Wait one moment!" Jack said as the crew became angry. "If I was lying, why would I be here risking my crew's- as well as my own life?"

The pirates murmured as they considered this.

"Fine then. You tell me where the cove is and I'll hand over the bitches and the boat." Said Huck, grinning as Will gritted his teeth.

Jack smiled broadly as if he couldn't believe how easy it was. He pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment from his coat pocket and handed it to Huck who snatched it greedily.

Huck studied it for a moment before looking back up at Will and Jack. He told his men to bring out Elizabeth and Julia and pretty soon Elizabeth and Julia had joined them on deck.

They were a wreck. Elizabeth's hair was matted and tangled and her face was pale as a ghost. Julia was worse, though. Her hair was black from all the dried blood and her dress was stained. All running down her neck was dried blood. It was a horrible sight to see.

Will started towards Julia and Elizabeth but Huck stepped in the way.

"For… insurance…. Just incase you're lying… We'll keep your wife." Huck said wickedly. Will started at Huck but Jack held him back, not wanting a fight.

"We'll meet you at the cove in ten days. If you're not there, we keep her." Huck said. Julia had starting crying in sadness at the thought of losing her mother but Elizabeth held her close.

The pirate crew tore Julia and Elizabeth apart and shoved Julia in Will's direction. Will burst into tears as he grabbed Julia in a tight hug, never letting go.

Huck looked in Jack's direction. "The girl should be enough for now… I'll think we'll keep your ship just a while longer.

Jack looked at Huck in horror but soon brushed it off as the three of them were thrown over to the Dauntless once more. They were told to leave before they got shot.

* * *

"Oh Julia…Oh Julia…."

It was darker now and Will was still holding onto his daughter, sobbing. Julia didn't say a word but she was smiling.

"Here here… Let's go get you cleaned up, right miss?" Anamaria said after about thirty minutes. She and Julia went below deck so Julia could get cleaned up.

Meanwhile, Jack was looking out to the ocean blankly. Will soon joined him only he looked much happier.

"Hey, mate." Jack said but without looking at him.

"Jack?" Will said.

"Aye?"

"Sorry about you not getting your ship back."

Jack looked at Will and grinned. He held out a hand and they shook for no identified reason.

"Will!"

They turned around and saw Anamaria standing next to Julia. She was given a pair of Anamaria's pants and boots as well as a fresh clean shirt. Anamaria looked unsure but Julia was smiling.

Will and Julia hugged once more.

"I'm so glad…" Will whispered in Julia's ear but she did not respond.

"Will…" Anamaria said sadly.

"Yes?" Will said, looking at her.

"Julia is deaf in her left ear."

* * *

**Well? Not much but it gives you and idea of what's coming…**


End file.
